fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dog (Fable II)
ive seen the ghost of my dog next to the rookridge inn. Well, your dog is needed for the Rookridge Demon Door, Memory Lane. The ghost of it comes to help you. It is explained in the article, I think. Solar Dragon 11:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) When you lose your dog do you hav to dig more. :I don't think that you can dig at all when it dies. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You can dig. You just have to guess spots. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :And the breadcrumbs replace him in the quests that would otherwise require him to lead you around such as the archeologist and the knothole questsKre 'Nunumee 01:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Dogs I just removed this: "*If you obtain every achievement in the game you can return to the spire and take another wish allowing you to get multiple dogs" from the article. Is this true? If it is, I will put it back but thought it would be better to remove it and ask than leave it up. Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's not true. I have tried. You can't return to the Spire except in See The Future, no matter how many achievements you have. Fidelis359 03:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Just commenting, but doesn't it seem odd that the dog is seemingly immortal? By the end of the game, it's probably like 200 in dog years, not knowing how long the game is story-wise, but it's at least in the 20s.Papayaking 03:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Based on just what is said from the cutscenes at certain parts of the game, when you leave the Spire its 20 years after the death of Rose. Though how much time would pass between becoming an adult and entering the spire is unknown as is the time between exiting the spire and killing Lucien. --Alpha Lycos 11:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the dog is a descendant of William Bark so he is a hero dog and can live longer than the average non-hero dog? lol sorry couldnt resist! Aleksandr the Great 21:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What if you get your dog back after the spire quest and go to Knothole island and put a villiger in the tomb there, will that not make a second dog? :No because the crypt won't work if you've done that. It just looks and acts like a normal tomb. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ♥Tags♥ I just edited the tags, putting in Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters. Is this ok? Just wanted to check. --AlessaHeather 07:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is fine. They are called categories, not tags though. Also, to put a link to a category but not add it to the page, type: Category:Category Name The colon stops it from adding. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yayerz, i'm not in trouble! :3 --AlessaHeather 07:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dog Annoying? Okay dont call me a jerk but has anyone else found the dog annoying? I mean the first couple times i played it was really cool but after a while his barking for dig spots and treasure gets real annoying. Especially when fighting balverines or hollow man. -Gold Maximo yeah, at 1st me and my brothers LOVED that dog, it was so cool, but when they did "the family" option at the end and I sacrificed someone in Knothole Island to get my dog back, we all realised how annoying he was and regreted our decisions instantly, it didn't help that we made our dogs 5-star treasure finders, so it went off to find treasure EVERY 5 SECONDS!!!! that combined with the rabbit-thing in fable III will drive me mad! Agow95 08:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The dog can be fun and all, but once you teach it to be something like a 5 star treasure hunter, it will NEVER stop barking and that stuff. JerryWiffleWaffle 00:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) With me it was the opposite, I didn't like the dog much at first but then I ended up loving it CommanderBanana 09:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Same dog? I wonder if it will be the same dog or a relation of the dog from Fable II to Fable III. or if it's just a completelty different dog.Dellcath 12:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) probably a completeltydifferent dog as some ppl didnt choose the choice of love to bring their dog back.And the relation of the dog i highly doubt it since that dog wouldnt have seen any nice lady dogs lately.Gold Maximo 14:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ They might do what bethesda did in fallout 3, which is say that he's related dispite him possibly being dead. you were gone for quite some time, so there's every possibility that the dog 'met a nice lady dog' at some point. or that the hero (in lionhead's cannon) used cheater's crypt. and, yes, not everyone actually would have, but what lion head says happened happened regardless. I already ranted abouy this on another talk page, whisper's i think.Kre 'Nunumee 16:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The hero of Fable II is the king for at least 40-50 years, in reality the Fable II dog would be great-great-great grandfather of the Fable III dog, but in Fable II your dog should have died of old age by the time you left the spire, with theresa saying "we buried him over there, sorry." Agow95 19:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Unless, and this might sound stupid, he's a 'hero dog'. there is a theory that the dog was affected by the hero's presence and so lived much longer, kinda like humans and dragons from 'Eragon'. and its likely that any of his decendents would inherit this ability. plus, if the fable 3 dog is a decendent of the fable 2 dog, its also possible that your brother has a dog as well, which could result in interesting combat in the potential boss fight.Kre 'Nunumee 20:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that could be fun, afterwards I can guillotine logan and his dog! Agow95 09:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you change your dogs breed??? I see pic of dalmations and all that but my dog is just normal. you need see the future dlc, then go to murgo in bowerstone, when you do all his quests you'll be able to turn your dog into a dalmation, bloodhound or husky dog. Agow95 19:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Problems with the article. Okay it seems that this article is treating both dogs as one character. I think we should seperate this article in two parts. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 02:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The Fable III dog should have his own article.Soren7550 19:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. They should be moved to Dog (Fable II) and Dog (Fable III). ☆The Solar ☆ 19:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC)